


secondary colors

by AikoIsari



Series: Digimon No Verse [49]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon World Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: Himari searches through time and space for Shiki.





	1. Fault Line

In that last moment of the battle with Alter-B, Himari felt the world tilt out of axis. As Alter-B fell and Shouta screamed through Takuto's last, violent battle, Himari saw Shiki fall.

Her dark hair, the pink light that pulsed under her body, the familiar warmth of her reassuring voice as everything went wrong, vanished in an instant as she fell down to the Digital Sea, thrown back by the weight of her Digimon, and the shockwave of Alter-B and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode clashing hard.

Himari and Rikka rushed to the edge of the arena and knew nothing would be there. But she looked anyway, even as the final battle came to an end.

She could blame their friends but what good would that be? She should have kept a better eye on her. Shiki's partners had passed only days ago. They weren't quite back up to snuff like they should have been.

She hadn't even been able to cry for help.

Kouta pulled her from the edge. Himari wanted to snap at him. Of course she wasn't going to jump. But she wasn't going to give up either. She couldn't.

Her friend was out there somewhere, and she was going to find her, no matter where or when she might be.

But for now, she had to get up and deal with the ones -one- who caused this. And go home for a brief moment. Shiki would want her to do that.

"Rikka!" Himari called. "Holy Flame!"

Rikka's answering roar made her feel good.

The sad part was how easy the whole battle became after that. It didn't even feel like a fight. It felt like a beatdown of some kind, and that Shouta was too pitiful to really deserve it.

The ghost who possessed him? He sure did.


	2. To Make Right

Shouma was an ordinary boy.

Somehow, that made this worse. They were ordinary kids thrown into a monster world and all they were there to do was stop an ordinary boy controlled by his own greed and guilt and some monstrous human who had thrown aside his morals and his livelihood for something.

He had begged for help at the end too. He had begged to be saved like any other person.

But Himari could not save him. Not the spirit. He had caused something that killed her friend, their friend. She was not as forgiving as Takuto.

She'd happily smack that kid Shouma too if she could. If it would bring Shiki back. If it would make this a happy ending instead of a broken one. But for now she could only sit and watch as the world was repaired and hope. Maybe Shiki's data was in there somewhere. Maybe.

Because they didn't know why Mirei was there, did they? No one knew, they just had to trust her because she knew what had to be done. Somehow.

Maybe she would know what to do about Shiki, about this. It was going to come out after all that she had disappeared. And then what?

But for now, it was time to go back. Because she had to go home and feed her sisters. Because she needed a shower desperately. Because what could they do now? Nothing, that was what. Because in the end, she and Kouta were just extra bits with no story and a whole lot of uselessness.

So she went home and Rikka chirped in her V-Pet. And Himari did cry like a foolish little kid for a lot of reasons.

Her sisters didn't understand and Mom wasn't home so it was okay. She was home now.


	3. Effort

Himari, with nothing else to think about, tried to forget.

She couldn't forget the Digital World entirely, what with RIkka's consistent soft beeps for attention and happy waves at the screen in her pixelated format. She ran into Kouta every day between classes. They, rightfully so, didn't look at each other. Perhaps it was out of shame. Perhaps it was unusual to do so. Either way, they respectfully held each other's peace. She quietly packed meals they could eat, prepared schedules, parented in the only way she knew how.

Until Takuto came.

The bright blue glow of his hair was probably visible from space. Bless him. She watched him wave his arm and his digivice. It looked so silly in a crowd of people. He was even jumping up and down.

There was nothing that could really stop her from going. Nothing except herself. And her fear. How was she going to start looking? Where would she go? How far could she go?

"You sure you're up to this?" Kouta was quiet, so quiet. Sometimes she loved him.

So she gave him an honest answer, rather than the lie she was already plotting for Takuto and her family.

"I don't know," she admitted, looking at him as the light turned green. "But we didn't know what we were doing before, right? I think that's just kinda our schtick, ya know?"

"No," he replied immediately and Himari elbowed him in the ribs. She got a grin for her work. "But seriously we never knew before. What's going to stop us now?"

"You, probably," Himari grumbled despite her smile. "You're jinxing it."

"I'm not jinxing anything!"

"No," Takuto agreed as they made it to his side. "But you are taking too long."

"Not all of us run track, Takuto."

Takuto only grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I need something lighthearted to occupy me while I update Finding Heaven. This isn't it, but we're gonna go with it.
> 
> Challenges: livejournal for the prompt list, this prompt is -Blame, Three Sided Box [300 words, 50 chapters], Mini Fic Masterclass Next Order list drabblechap 4, Pairing Diversity Boot Camp - Sweetheart, gameverse boot camp prompt - bright, interseason boot camp prompt twist, Diversity Writing Game/Gen I20, Eaaster Advent 2016 day 18.


End file.
